staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 lipca 1997
07:00 Kawa czy herbata? 07:45 No problem! - Nauka języka angielskiego 08:05 "Szalone dziewczyny" (5/52) - serial prod. USA 08:30 Wiadomości 08:45 Dzieci świata: "Kevin" - film prod. angielskiej 09:00 ELA - encyklopedia lata dla dzieci 09:10 "Dziewczyna z oceanu" (17/28) - serial australijski dla dzieci 09:35 Małe bajeczki: Teatrzyk Domowego Przedszkola: Ewa Szelbug Zarębina: "Bajka o gęsim jaju" 09:45 Sport i zabawa: Piłka na plaży - program sportowy dla dzieci 10:00 "Cagney i Lacey" (52) - serial prod. USA 10:45 Lato w Jedynce 11:51 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Lato z Magazynem Notowań: Browary polskie. Browar w Chojnowie, Podróż retro 12:50 Miniatury: Iwona Smolska "Rozpad" 13:00 Kino Letnie: "Randall i duch Hoprika" (6-7/26) - serial prod. angielskiej 14:40 Zwierzęta Świata: "Wokół Jeziora Górnego. Wyprawa z Tomem Starlingiem" (1) - film dok. prod. kanadyjskiej 15:05 Patagońskie żywioły (2): "Chalten - znaczy lazurowy" - film dok. Szymona Wdowiaka 15:25 W rajskim ogrodzie: Rośliny lecznicze pól i łąk 15:50 "Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego" (20/65) - serial anim. prod. USA 16:15 Ja (3) - psychozabawa 16:40 Diariusz sportowy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 "Moda na sukces" (420) - serial prod. USA 17:50 Stawka większa niż szycie - teleturniej 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:20 Konto seniora - o reformie emerytalnej 18:30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 19:00 Wieczorynka: "Świetliki", "Karolina i jej przyjaciele" 19:30 Wiadomości 20:20 "Nash Bridges" (22/32) - serial prod. USA 21:05 Lato z dokumentem: "Tigrero" - film dok. prod. USA 22:30 Wiadomości 22:40 W centrum uwagi 23:00 Z obrad Senatu 23:05 Manu (1): Biesiada w Dieppe 23:45 "Piekło matki" - film fab. prod. francuskiej 01:15 Konwencje teatralne (4): Wśród widowisk 01:45 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Dziennik krajowy 07:20 Optimus - Sport telegram (powt.) 07:25 Ekspres reporterów (powt.) 07:50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-700-556-66) 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 "Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my" (99/110) - serial prod. USA 09:00 Spotkanie z balladą 10:00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10:30 "Quasimodo" (16/26) - serial anim. prod. francusko-kanadyjskiej 10:50 "Okawango" (19-20) - serial prod. USA 12:30 "Podglądanie przyrody" (8): "Usłyszeć znaczy uwierzyć" - serial dok. prod. USA 13:00 Panorama 13:20 Muzyczne lato Dwójki (w tym: Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - Art Garfunkel w Warszawie) 14:10 Clipol 15:00 "Najpiękniejsze wakacje" (2/13) - serial prod. francuskiej 15:20 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15:30 Opowieści z Colegium Maius: Rok 1795 16:00 Panorama 16:05 5 x 5 wygrywajmy razem - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-700-352-17) 16:35 "Szczęśliwej podróży!" (18/26) - serial prod. niemieckiej 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Program lokalny 18:35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-700-758-00) 19:05 Kobiety takie jak my: Sadako Ogata 19:35 Klub Pana Rysia - program dla dzieci 20:00 Teatr Telewizji, Scena Popularna: Walerie Bonnier - "Eskapada", reż. Wojciech Adamczyk 21:00 "Z archiwum X" - serial prod. USA 21:50 Optimus - Sport telegram 22:00 Panorama 22:35 "Baron z Bad Ischl" (7/17): "Wszystko skończone" - serial prod. austriacko-niemiecko-włoskiej 23:25 "Klan Churchillów" (3): "Cienie zmierzchu" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 00:15 Criminal tango: Nietypowi detektywi 00:45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 JUMP 6.30 P.M.A.M. 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.35 Drzewko szczęścia - gra-zabawa 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca 8.30 Ziemia 2 (7) (powt.) 9.30 Żar młodości (228) - serial 10.30 Kojak (33) - serial sensacyjny 11.30 I Wszyscy razem (33) - serial 12.00 Odyseja (33/39) - serial SF 12.30 Cafe Polsat - letnie studio Polsatu 13.15 Klip Klaps - najmłodsza lista przebojów 13.45 Encyklopedia słów wielkich o małych - program dla dzieci 14.15 Ręce, które leczą - program Zbigniewa Nowaka 14.55 Gra-zabawa 15.35 Maska (26) - serial anim. 15.50 Bractwo Białego Orła - program ekologiczny dla dzieci 16.00 Infonnacje 16.15 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Cafe PolSat - letnie studio Polsatu 17.45 Odyseja (34/39) - serial SF 18.15 I wszyscy razem (34) - serial 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Ziemia 2 (8) - serial SF 19.50 Losowanie LOTTO 20.00 Jesteśmy aniołami: Wreszcie lecimy - komedia włoska, 1996 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Cwaniak (28/44) - serial 23.30 Sztuka informacji - program publicystyczny 22.55 4 x 4 - magazyn 0.30 Dolina lalek (34/65) - serial 0.55 Muzyka na bis 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07:25 Spotkania kabaretowe: Jacek Ziobro (powt.) 07:55 Gorąca dziesiątka Muzycznej Jedynki (powt.) 08:30 Wiadomości 08:45 Teledyski na życzenie 08:55 Prognoza pogody 09:00 "Żagary" (6): Katastrofiści po katastrofie (powt.) 10:00 "Wielka miłość Balzaka" (4/7): "Komedia ludzka" - serial prod. francusko-polskiej 11:00 Brat Maria - film dok. (powt.) 11:30 Tylko muzyka - program muzyczny (powt.) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Adaptacje literatury: "Doktor Judym" - film fab. prod. polskiej (powt.) 13:45 Tylko muzyka - program muzyczny 14:35 Profesor i gołębie - film dok. (powt.) 15:00 Panorama 15:20 Omówienie programu dnia 15:30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 16:00 "Dreszcze" (4) - reportaż 16:30 Labirynty kultury: Koń 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 "Przyjaciele latającego diabła" (1/5): "Wesoły niedźwiedź" - serial dla młodzieży 17:45 Wielka Gra - teleturniej 18:35 "Pole niczyje" (3) - serial prod. polskiej 19:40 Dobranocka: "Kasztaniaki": "Imieniny Tytka" - film animowany dla dzieci 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Teatr satelitarny: "Mąż, żona, dziewczyna i złodziej, czyli sceny miłosne z Szekspira", reż. Radosław Piwowarski 21:40 Małe ojczyzny: Rzeka Łódź - film dok. 22:25 Program na piątek 22:30 Panorama 23:00 Przegląd reportażu krajowego: Polski podrzutek (1) 00:00 Muzyka w pałacach, zamkach, dworkach i ogrodach: Przeboje Straussów w Łańcucie (cz. 2), wyk. Strauss Festival Orchestra Vienna 00:30 Labirynty kultury: Koń (powt.) 00:50 Wiadomości 01:00 "Pole niczyje" (3) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 02:00 Wielka Gra - teleturniej (powt.) 03:00 Panorama (powt.) 03:30 Teatr satelitarny: "Mąż, żona, dziewczyna i złodziej, czyli sceny miłosne z Szekspira", reż. Radosław Piwowarski (powt.) 04:40 Małe ojczyzny: Rzeka Łódź - film dok. (powt.) 05:15 Świat naszej wyobraźni: Koncert w ramach 33. Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki (1) (powt.) 06:00 Gorąca dziesiątka Muzycznej Jedynki (powt.) 06:35 Credo - magazyn katolicki (powt.) 15:10 "Ferdynand Wspaniały" (3) - serial anim. dla dzieci prod. polskiej 15:25 "Latające misie" (25/39) - serial dla dzieci prod. kanadyjsko-jugosławiańskiej 15:50 "Cudowny świat zwierząt" (22/24) - serial przyrodniczy dla dzieci i młodzieży prod. franc. 16:05 "Chcę być gwiazdą" - serial fabularny prod. angielskiej 16:30 Program lokalny 18:30 "Pogarda" (27) - serial fabularny prod. wenezuelskiej 19:15 Program lokalny 19:30 "Złote rączki" (1/30) - program rozrywkowy dla majsterkowiczów prod. ang. 20:00 "Dziewczyna z helikoptera" - dramat sensacyjny prod. francuskiej od 21:45 Program lokalny left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Poranek informacyjny - CNN News 7.30 Tajemnice piasków - serial 8.00 Dance Jump 8.30 Rodzina Trappów 9.00 Super Mario Bros 9.30 Grand Prix 10.00 Jenny - anim. 10.30 Domek na prerii - serial 11.30 Antonella - serial 12.30 Music Television 13.30 P.M.A.M. 14.00 Dance Jump 14.30 Music Television 15.30 Afficionado 16.00 Grand Prix - serial 16.30 Jenny - serial 17.00 Rodzina Trappów 17.30 Super Mario Bros - serial 18.00 Domek na prerii - serial 19.00 Program informac. CNN News 19.30 Tajemnice piasków - serial 20.00 Antonella 21.00 Gra!my News 21.05 Hit music show 21.30 Master Hot 21.50 Dżana Hot 22.00 P.M.A.M. 22.30 DJ's CLUB 23.05 Przytul mnie 0.30 Playboy 1.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 5.30 Home shopping 8.00 Filmy animowane 9.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial 10.00 Namiętności - telenowela 11.00 Home shopping 13.30 Celeste - telenowela 14.30 W domu 15.00 Home shopping 16.00 Filmy animowane 17.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela 19.00 Escape 19.30 Filmy animowane 20.30 Celeste - telenowela 21.30 Bliżej filmu 22.00 Eurovillage 22.30 Home shopping left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Muzyka w Siódemce 7.15 Teleshopping 7.50 Muzyka w Siódemce 8.00 Seriale animowane 8.45 Lassie - serial 9.10 Campbellowie 9.35 Piękna i Bestia 10.25 Trzecia planeta.... 10.50 Muzyka w Siódemce 14.50 Teleshopping 15.15 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komed. 15.40 My i one 16.10 Campbellowie - serial 16.35 Seriale animowane 17.35 Lassie 18.00 Piękna i Bestia - serial 18.50 Bolek i Lolek 19.15 7 minut 19.25 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 19.50 Pogoda 19.55 Z pomocą niebios - serial 20.55 101 morderstwo - film krymin. 22.35 7 minut 22.45 Z pomocą niebios - serial 23.30 Ukryta kamera left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial 7.30 Diabelski Młyn 8.00 Reebot - anim. 8.25 Brak weny - film sensac. USA 10.05 Eksperyment Filadelfia 2 - film s-f 11.40 Detektyw bez pamięci - komedia 13.25 Żegnaj Czerwony Kapturku - film famil. 15.00 Ich pięcioro - serial 16.00 Kosiarz umysłów 2: Ponad cyberprzestrzenią - thriller s-f USA 17.35 Wieczór z Muppetami - serial 18.00 Diabelski Młyn 18.25 Cyberia 18.30 Bajer w Bel-Air 19.00 Lato filmów dok. 19.55 Nie przegap 20.00 Cobb - film obycz. USA 22.05 Amator - dramat psycholog. prod. polskiej 23.55 Duckman - anim. 0.25 Regtime - dramat obyczaj. USA 2.55 Nocne miłości - film erot. USA left|thumb|80x80px 5.00 Basic Skills 5.30 Voluntary Matters 6 6,00 BBC Newsdesk 6.25 Prime Weather 6.30 Wham 6.45 The Really Wild Show 7.10 Century Falls 7.45 Ready, Steady, Cook 8.15 Kilroy 9.00 Style Challenge 9.30 Wildlife 10.00 Lovejoy 10.55 Good Living 11.20 Ready, Steady, Cook 11.50 Style Challenge 12.15 Animal Hospital 12.45 Kilroy 13.30 Wildlife 14.00 Lovejoy 14.50 Prime Weather 15.00 Good Livíng 15.25 Wham 15.40 The Really Wild Show 16.05 Century Falls 16.30 Dr Who: the Ark in Space 17.00 BBC World News 17.25 Prime Weather 17.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 18.00 Wildlife 18.30 Animal Hospital 19.00 Bad's Army 19.30 Yes, Prime Minister 20.00 Pie in the Sky 21.25 Prime Weather 21.30 Making Babies 22.30 The Works 23.00 Minder 23.50 Prime Weather 24.00 Environment 0.30 Social Work in the Inner City 1.00 Powers of the President 2.00 Star Gazing Essentials 4.00 Greek Language and People 4.30 French Know How 3 left|thumb|80x80px 5.00 Omer and the Starchild 5.30 The Real Story of.. 6.00 The Fruttties 6.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 7,00 Little Dracula 7.30 Blinky Bill 8,00 Scooby Doo 9.00 Dexter's Laboratory 10.00 Tom and Jerry 11.00 The Real Ádventures of Jonny Quest 12.00 Ðroopy and Dripple 13.00 Cow and Chicken 14.00 The Bugs and Daffy Show 15,00 Scooby Doo 16.00 Dexter's Laboratory 17.00 The Mask 18.00 Tom and Jerry 19.00 The Flintstones 20.00 2 Stupid Dogs 21.00 Four Eyes and Six Guns, 1992 23.00 The Desperate Trail, 1994 0.35 The Treasure of the Sierra Madre, 1948 2.45 Tribute to a Bad Man, 1966 left|thumb|80x80px News and busíness throughout the day 5.30 Insight 6.30 Moneyline 7.30 World Sport 8.30 Showbiz Today 10.30 World Report 11.30 American Edition 11.45 Q & A 12.30 World Sport 13.15 Asia Edition 14.00 Larry King 15.30 World Sport 16.30 Business Asia 17.30 Q & A 18.45 American Edition 20.30 World Report 21.30 Insight 22.30 World Sport 0.30 Moneyline 1.15 American Edition 1.30 Q & A 2.00 Larry King 3.30 Showbiz Today left|thumb|80x80px 16.00 Danger Zone 16.30 Ambulance! 17.00 Connections 2 17.30 Jurassica 18.00 Wíld Things 18.30 Wild Things 19.00 Imvention 19.30 Tíme Travellers 20.00 Science Frontiers 21.00 Nightime 21.30 Uitimate Thrill Rides 22.00 New Detectives 23.00 The Professionals 24.00 State of Alert 0.30 Ambulance! 1.00 Closedown left|thumb|80x80px 5,00 Kickstart 9.00 Morning Mix 13.00 Star Trax 14,00 MTV Beach House 15.00 Select MTV 17.00 MTV Hitlist 18.00 The Grind 18.30 The Grind Classics 19.00 Real World 19.30 Singled Out 20.00 Amour 21.00 Lovelíne 22.00 Access All Areas 22.30 Beavis & Butt-Head 23.00 Base 24.00 Night Videos left|thumb|80x80px News and busíness throughout the day 5.00 V.I.P. 5.30 Tom Brokaw 6.00 Brian Williams 7.00 European Squawk Box 9.00 European Money Wheel: CNBC Europe 13.30 Cnbc's U.s 15.00 Home and Garden Television: Gardening by the Yard 15.30 Home and Garden Television: Awesome Interiors 16.00 Msnbc - the Site 17.00 National Geographíc Television 18.00 The Ticket 18.30 V.I.P. 19,00 Dateline 20.00 Wnba Action 20.30 Formula Opel Series 21.00 Jay Leno 22.00 Conan O'brien 23.00 Later 23.30 Tom Brokaw 24.00 Jay Leno 1.00 Msnbc Internight 2.00 V.I.P. 2.30 European Living: Executive Lifestyles 3.00 The Ticket 3.30 Music Legends 4.00 European Living: Executive Lifestyles 4.30 The Ticket left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Guarding Tess, 1995 8,00 Ladybug. Ladybug, 1968 9.30 Marriage on the Bocks, 1965 11.30 Adolf Hitler, My Part in His Downfall, 1972 13.30 Phase IV, 1978 15,00 Charrol, 1969 17.00 Seasons of the Heart, 1993 19.00 Guarding Tess, 1996 21.00 The Shawshank Redemption, 1994 23.25 Seduced and Betrayed, 1996 1.00 Even Cowgirls Get the Blues, 1994 2.40 First to Fight, 1967 4.20 Adolf Hitler, My Part in his Downfall, 1972 left|thumb|80x80px News and business on the hour 6.00 Sunrise 6.30 Bloomberg Business Report 6.45 Sunrise Continued 10.30 Ted Koppel 14.30 Parliament - Live 15.30 Parliament - Live 17.00 Live at Five 18.30 Tonight with Adam Boulton 19.30 Sportsline 20.30 SKY Business Report 22.00 SKY National News 1.30 Adam Boulton 3.30 SKY Destinations 5.30 ABC World News Tonight left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Morning Glory 9.00 Regis - Kathie Lee 10.00 Another World 11.00 Days of Our Iives 12.00 The Oprah Winfrey Show 13.00 Geraldo 14.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 15.00 Jenny Jones 16.00 The Oprah Winfrey Show 17.00 Star Trek 18.00 The Live Six Show 18.30 Married... With Children 19.00 The Simpsons 19.30 MASH 20.00 3rd Rock from the Sun 20.30 The Nanny 21.00 Seinfeld 21.30 Mad About You 22.00 Chicago Hope 23.00 Star Trek 24.00 Late Show with David Letterman 1.00 Hit Mix Long Play